


Cold Coffee

by CanAm77



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77/pseuds/CanAm77
Summary: Neither Sarge or Agent Washington can sleep, but there is always coffee.
Relationships: Sarge/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Kudos: 14





	Cold Coffee

Agent Washington looked at the cup of coffee that had gone cold. Too tired to get up and get a hot replacement or make his way to bed. He didn't think he could sleep anyhow.

He didn't know why he continued on with the Reds and Blues. He knew they had made a difference, done the right things for the most part. But, all their adventures were exhausting. Physically and mentally he was drained.

He was startled when a fresh cup of coffee was set in front of him. It took a moment longer than it should have to realize he wasn't the only person in the kitchen. He looked up curiously at the Sarge.

He expected some sort of stupid comment from the Red's leader. A grating chuckle. Instead Sarge just took his helmet off and set it on the table and sat next to him.

Sarge looked how he felt. Worn and spent. Wash looked away, caught off guard by the kind gesture from someone who obviously was just as stressed.

Wash put his hand around the cup, feeling the warmth spread through his palm. He felt a pang of guilt for his initial annoyance. He was happy to have the company, he realized he didn't want to be alone.

He broke the silence, "Thanks," and took a sip of the drink.

Sarge nodded, "Noticed you haven't been sleeping much."

"I'd guess that means you haven't been either."

"Yeah, 'bout sums it up."

Wash gave Sarge a tired smile, "Then I'm glad you're here."

"Hm, thought you were going to tell me to fuck off."

Wash laughed, "Honestly, it was probably a 50/50 chance."

Sarge chuckled, but it wasn't grating. It was quite endearing. Without thinking, Wash put his hand on Sarge's. Immediately both were stunned, caught off guard by the intimate gesture.

Wash found himself looking too intently at Sarge. Of course he knew what Sarge looked like, but he had never actually looked at him. Never took the time to appreciate just how handsome he was. 

He leaned in slowly. Maybe this was a bad idea, but he was tired and wanted to feel something nice. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. Maybe this was a really bad idea.

Sarge didn't pull away, just looked at him expectantly. Their lips met softly, Wash lingered a few moments before breaking their kiss. He smiled at Sarge before returning to his coffee for another sip.

"I'd have brought you coffee sooner if I knew that was the reaction I'd get."

"I could use a late night coffee accomplice."

Sarge moved closer to him and put his arm around Wash, "Count me in."

He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But, he had found a sliver of contentment and that was worth something.


End file.
